


Season's Meetings

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [88]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, Future Fic, Pseudo-Incest, Secret Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both lived sheltered childhoods in different ways—childhoods steeped in fear and secrecy—and that doesn’t lend well to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Charlotte/Kira - snowflakes.

They don’t get much time to themselves. Kira works after school, and Charlotte can hardly leave the house without either her mother or Rachel having a fit. They both lived sheltered childhoods in different ways—childhoods steeped in fear and secrecy—and that doesn’t lend well to freedom.

But once a month, they always manage to sneak away for a cup of coffee downtown, halfway between their homes. Kira goes to the public school, Charlotte the private academy, and they can rush out after the final bell and into the cold streets.

“You look amazing,” Kira yells down the snowy street as she sees Charlotte approach. She’s been using a cane lately, a new brace being fitted—probably her last, as she’s about done growing. She picks up her gate, cane skidding in the slush, and Kira laughs.

Charlotte smiles shyly, bundled up in a cashmere coat and scarf. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” she says when they meet and wrap each other in a hug. They pull away and look at each other, just look, deep and hard.

Kira knows things—she’s always known when it comes to her mother and aunts. She knows Charlotte looks more and more like her mother every day, making the yearning Kira feels in the pit of her gut all the more frightening. She knows she and Charlotte share blood.

But as the fresh snowflakes gather in Charlotte’s eyelashes, Kira just smiles and pretends she doesn’t know a thing.


End file.
